Brazil
The telecom scenario in Brazil, is a bit chaotic. So, keep in mind the following points before travelling to Brazil: *The tariffs for voice calls shown below may vary from state to state, due to tax differences in various states. *Historically, for a foreigner to subscribe to a cellular service in Brazil, a CPF (cadastro de pessoa fisica) was required, that corresponds to a TAX ID or Social Security Number (for some countries). The procedure for issuing a CPF can be found at: http://www.receita.fazenda.gov.br, or at any Post Office Station (Correios). You could not '''use a Passaport ID, or another international doccument. As of at least December 2010, many have been able to purchase Infinity Pre SIMs in Brazil using their national identity cards or passports. *Activation may take a couple hours, but the tricky part is that you can't use data until you have made a chargeable call (no matter where) to complete the billing setup on their end. *The majority of telecom operators have operatives that '''don't speak fluent English in their callcentres. So, if you need support, the best way is visiting any big mall and look for telcos store (Claro, TIM, Vivo and Oi). There's always someone who can speak English or at least someone who can try. *The data network quality can vary in some states. For example: in the Northeast and Northern regions, the infrastructure can be poor in certain states. In cities that are densely populated, you may experience some slowdowns but, it should not affect navigation. *In areas of of high population you may have some problems with a low signal when usage is at a peak. For example, your telephone shows a "Network busy" message when attempting tp make a call. However, this problem is very rare today so, don't worry! *When using a carrier, ask about promotions with the operators callcentre. In some cases, the default basic plans can be expensive Also, it's recommended to buy packages (as indicated bellow) as they can work out cheaper. *The governamental regulator of telecommunications in Brasil, it's ANATEL (http://www.anatel.gov.br). *Brazil, works with GSM, GPRS, EDGE, UMTS, HSDPA. HSPA and some states have a CDMA1x (in phase-out process, but functional) and also iDEN radio coverage. *Just for curiosity: Brazil also has a AMPS and TDMA (D-AMPS) network, on past, of first celluar operators. In some cities, its possible yet to find analogue signal due the use of them in rural telephony. TIM Homepage: http://www.tim.com.br Data feature packs GPRS EDGE UMTS HSDPA HSPA+ *10mb for 24 hours: 0,50R$/day 300kbps speed: after surpassing 10mb the speed maybe capped to 50kbps without any excess tariff. No subscription needed, just an Infinity Pré simcard. *40mb for 24 hours: 2,90R$ *150mb for 1 week: 9,90R$ *300mb for 30 days: 34,90R$ Blackbeery pre-paid package, for free until 29/2/2012, with unlimited internet navigation from blackberry browser, and one free @tim.blackberry.com mail, and Blackberry communities services. To subscribe for BBM package, send a SMS message to "880", with "BBM" word (w/o quotes), and wait the sms with hyperlink for subscription. Subscribing: To subscribe to the packages above, you need to open the personal customer área on operator website, and subscribe the desired package; You may too, send a SMS message to 4141 number, with these texts: *TWDIA to subscribe the 24 hour package *TWSEMANA to subscribe the 7 days package *TWMES to subscribe the 30 days package The 10mb package itself contracted at connection beggining. Excess tax and odd pack info: After the end of packages above 10mb, your dataplan returns to the 10mb plan -there is no excess tariff- but, after reaching the 10mb limit there is a speedcap to 50kbps. Remember that the tariff is R$ 0,50 for the 10mb package, for a 24 hour period. Max speed: 300kbps up to 7mbps, depending on the region or the dataplan contract. Other information Voice Plans: TIM Infinity Pré: *0,25R$ per call in on-net calls valid for local and long distance on-net calls, using the operator code 41. *0,50R$ per call in off-net calls for fixed landline phones, valid only for local calls. *1,29R$ per minute in off-net mobile calls. TIM Beta plan version 1: This plan it's a restricted plan, that may only be adquired by social networks (facebook and orkut), with invitation, or playing the "bloqueia velho" game. *0,10R$ at the first call only at day, and the second call and on, it's flat rate for on-net local and long distance calls. *1,29 per minute for fixed landline and offnet Flat access to social networks and e-mails on smartphones (promotionaly, all internet access it's free). TIM Beta plan new version: TIM Beta plan new version (v2): This plan it's a restricted plan, that may only be adquired by social networks (facebook and orkut), with invitation, or playing the "bloqueia velho" game. *0,50R$ at the first call only at day, and second call and on, it's flat rate for on-net local and long distance calls. *0,50R$ per call for local fixed landline phones *1,31 per minute for offnet mobile calls You can verify your remaining credits, calling to *222# or *767# for promotions. Avaliability: *Newsagent's, supermarkets, shoppings centres etc. Sells Mifi/Router 3G? Yes (check avaliability) Tethering: *Allowed for the majority of dataplans but, exclude some post-paid dataplans. iPhone/iPad specific information: * Operators offer support to iPhone only if they are an iPhone official reseller * Using tethering on TIM's network requires carrier configuration from iTunes SIM information: * Regular Simcards Avaliable *MicroSIMs avaliable 'Vivo' Homepage: http://www.vivo.com.br Data feature packs CDMA1x GPRS EDGE UMTS HSDPA HSPA+ *Vivo internet diário, for 24 hours: 9,90R$ (after 150mb, the speed should be capped to 128kbps, without excess tariff). *Vivo internet semanal, for 7 days: 35,00R$ (after 250mb, the speed should be capped to 128kbps without excess tariff). *Vivo internet mensal, for 30 days: 130,00R$ (after 1GB, the speed should be capped to 128kbps without excess tariff). *Vivo ON Promo: From 18R$ with top-up credits, you have unlimited acces to some social networks; Facebook, Twitter, Orkut, Gmail, and some bonuses to on-net calls. *Promotionally, the data traffic on VivoON plan, are no cost to all users of this plan, following the rule: Up to 31/9, quota of 250mb on plan. When reached, the speed its capped to 128kbps. To 1/10 and on, the quota are of 50mb. *Datapack for smartphones and modems, at 9,90R$, with 20mb per month, (after, the shoud be speed cap up to 32kbps when reaches limit). Blackberry Packages For Blackberries packs, the carrier have a new portifolio: *Blackberry mail only: customer gets a @vivo.blackberry.com account costing at 19,90R$ (or for free, if the customer subscribes the VivoON for Blackberry, that costs 25,00R$). *Blackberry Social: Customer have acces to WLive, Gtalk, Yahoo! BBM, and some social networks for free, costing at 29,90R$ (or, for 9,90R$, if the customer subscribes the VivoON for Blackberry as spoken above). *Blackberry BIS Light: 34,90R$, the customer have the same benefits of Social package, with 10 BB Mail accounts. *Blackberry BIS: 69,90R$, the customer have the same benefits of Social and Light packages, with unlimited internet access on BB. Max speed: 1mbps. Subscribing: To subscribe to the packages above, you need to: Vivo on: Call to the customer service, and request the vivoon promotion, or enter on customer area on Vivo's site, and subscribe on there. Data bundles: You may access the customer area on site to subscribe, or send a SMS message to 8200 number, with the following text: *DIARIO - for 1-day package *SEMANAL - for 7-day package *MENSAL - for 30-day package Smartphone datapack - Send a SMS to 1515 with the word "internet" in text field, and wait the confirmation response. At the first activation, the customer gets 15 days for free in package. Blackberry: Go to a Vivo store, and say for the Blackberry prepaid package. Odd Pack: ''' 4,90R$/MB Other information '''Voice Plans: Vivo toda hora + Vivo sempre package: Promo package valid for 6 months after aplication. Need revalidation after the period *0,05R$ per minute in on-net calls valid for local and long distance calls, using the 15 operador code *0,25R$ per minute for fixed landline calls *1,39R$ per minute for off-net calls You can verify your remaining credits, calling to *8000, and wait the SMS confirmation, or send a SMS to 8000 number with the "SALDO" word. Avaliability: Newsagent's, supermarkets, shoppings centres etc. Sells Mifi/Router 3G? Yes (check avaliability) Tethering: Allowed iPhone/iPad specific information: * The operator offers support to iPhone, and it's is a iPhone official resseler. * Using teethering on Vivo's network, needs some carrier configuration from iTunes SIM information: * Regular Simcards Avaliable * MicroSIMs avaliable Claro Homepage: http://www.claro.com.br Data feature packs GPRS EDGE UMTS HSDPA Packages for modems: *Pacote 1 dia - 24 hours package: 9,90R$ with 100mb (blocks the service when the limit is reached). *Pacote 7 dias - 1 week: 34,90R$ with 700mb (blocks the service when the limit is reached). Packages for smartphones: *Pacote Internet Smartfone 7 dias - 1 week package: 6,90R$ with 150mb (caps the speed to 32kbps when reachs the limit). *Pacote Internet Smartfone 1 mes - 1 month package: 11,90R$ with 300mb (caps the speed to 32kbps when the limit is reached). *Pacote diário - 0,50 per-day in case of usage, with 10mb/day (and 300mb/month) of quota (caps the speed to 32kbps when the limit is reached) (don't need contract, automatic activation). Blackberry Packages *Free (R$0,00) package with unlimited internet browser, social networks, and BBM *15 days (R$19,90) package with same features above, plus 50mb pack for video and audiosteaming *30 days (R$39,90) package, with same features above, plus 100mb pack for video and audio steaming (All plans above, give a @claro.blackberry.com mail.) Max speed: 250kbps (on prepaid plans). Subscribing: To subscribe to the packages above, you need to: For classic databundles: *Call the customer service, and ask for datapacks for use in modem. For Smartphone packages (note: These packages blocks modem connections): *Send a SMS with the word "INTERNET" for the 768 number, and wait the confirmation. *To agree the blackberry packages, send the word "Pacote" to 769. Odd pack: 4,00R$/MB Other information Voice plans: Claro toda hora + Fala mais Brasil promo Package. 0,18R$ per 30 minutes period for local and long distance on-net calls using the 21's carrier code 0,50R$ per 10 minutes period for local calls to fixed landline phones. 0,75R$ per minute to offnet mobile calls. You can verify your remaining credits, calling to *544#, and wait the confirmation message. Avaliability: Newsagent's, supermarkets, shoppings centers etc. Sells Mifi/Router 3G? No Tethering: Allowed iPhone/iPad specific information: *Operators offer support to iPhone only if they are an iPhone official reseller *Using tethering on Claro's network requires carrier configuration from iTunes SIM information: *Regular Simcards available *MicroSIMs available CTBC Celular (Algar Telecom) Homepage: www.ctbccelular.com.br Data feature packs: GPRS EDGE UMTS HSDPA Plans: Rede Jovem plan: With a topup of R$ 15,00/at month, the client can activate the package. The package costs 0,50R$/day and give: 20mb/day of datapacks (600mb/month. When the limit is reached, the pack it's capped to 64kbps) The voice call tariff follow as bellow: *Unlimited intra-network calls, local landline and cellphone (using 12's carrier code) *R$1,53/min extra-networks calls. Maxspeed: '''1mbps. '''Sells Mifi/Router 3G? No Tethering: Unknown iPhone/iPad specific information: Unknown (it is not a reseller). SIM information: *Regular Simcards available Oi Móvel GPRS EDGE HSDPA On Oi Ligadores promo, the custoumer have a little data package with the daily bonuses, when recharging from R$20,00. The bonus, follow the line: R$20,00 Topup = 20,00R$ at day R$30,00 Topup = 30,00R$ at day. The data price on package, it's R$3,90/mb, or 0,39/100kb. Max speed: 230kbps (EDGE 2,5G only).